Safe Haven
by SweetSouthernCharm
Summary: Instead of going to Clint's farm after the battle in South Africa, Tony takes the Avengers to the island of Kalina to stay at his sisters palace. She welcomes the Avengers with open arms which includes a familiar face, one that she has never been able to forget, when push comes to shove will she be able to forgive him? Clint/OC slight Steve/OC


Hello everyone! Here is a brand new story of mine! This story does contain some AOU spoilers, and it does not include Clint's family. It's a Clint/OC, possibly Steve/OC one and I hope you enjoy it! I only own my OC Alekea. Also if you're curious it is pronounced al-e-kay-a. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

There aren't many things that Tony Stark is afraid of, she just happens to be one of them. Alekea Stark, or just plain Alekea as she is known to her people. She was an unknown factor to many in the life of Tony Stark. Not many people knew of the affair between Howard Stark and the Queen of Kalina, but Althea as Howard wanted, or Alekea as her mother began calling her, was the result of it. Upon finding out about his little sister, Tony did his best to keep in contact with her. Of course, he didn't find out about her until after his fathers death. At the time, Alekea was an infant. He visited her when he could, trying to be a good brother to her or anything that she needed.

At first her mother, Queen Leilani didn't like her elder brother coming to spend time with the young Princess but it wasn't long before Leilani realized that this might be a good thing for her daughter. But she became skeptical of him coming to visit. She warned her daughter of times when he wouldn't stay long and the visits would stop all together. As time progressed, and the years passed, Tony came less and less just as Leilani had predicted. But when it came down too it, Tony came through. When Leilani passed away and the crown was left to Alekea at the young age of 17, he was there in support for her. It was right around the time he went to Afghanistan and became Iron Man. Which led him here.

To this exact moment.

Him and his team were in desperate need of a safe house. They got torn to shreds in South Africa and needed a place to lay low. None of them expected anything like this to happen, and none of them expected Bruce to Hulk out any were near that badly. Not many people knew the island nation of Kalina existed. He just happened to know, and they weren't too far off from the island as it was. Clint had wanted to lead them back to New York, but as soon as Tony took over flying the airplane, he had another thought in mind. He took off towards Kalina. Tony knew the island like the back of his hand, he knew the Queen's private airport wouldn't be excited about their unannounced arrival but what could they do? The Queen would do nothing to him. "Where are we going, Stark?" Steve questioned him as he began noticing that they were getting lower and lower to the ground. As Tony saw the island coming into view in the morning sky, he smiled and responded.

"It's a save house."

* * *

Alekea sat overlooking the ocean from the balcony of her room. It was mornings like this that she lived for. Simply sitting on the balcony of her room, a cup of coffee in her hand overlooking the beach. She would never grow tired of this spot. She loved it even more on the days when the whales were migrating through and she could watch them dance from the balcony. Unfortunately, this season was not right for the migration and she was left with the soothing sounds of the ocean. Ale love this portion of her job, the relaxing mornings and the days where she didn't have to deal with idiot people who thought that the crown should not belong to a 24 year old. Though she had made more progress than her mother had when she had the crown. Ale loved her mother dearly but she simply followed in the footsteps of her grandparents and did nothing to help the future of Kalina. Though still not many people knew of the island, it was beginning to grow in talk and several smaller hotels had opened up. Nothing too big though, she knew that would be the beginning of the end of her beloved country. Ale raised the purple mug to her lips and took a sip of her coffee. This was when she noticed a small plane coming into landing in the distance. She raised an eyebrow. There was only one person who always showed up unannounced, Tony and she loved every minute of it. Not only because she got to see her brother, but because it annoyed the guards to no end.

She watched the plane land and guards rush to see who had arrived. She was correct in her assumption. It was her dear older brother. Ale watched as her brother exited the plane and several guards ran off, probably to get her. Her glance never left the private airport pad, she watched several people leave the jet plane before someone leaning against another person left the plane. Her guard raised, and Ale had a feeling that she would need medical attention. Quickly, the young queen set down her coffee mug and raced down the several steps from her balcony to the main area of her bedroom. She went left towards her walk in closet, changing from her blue nightgown into a pink dress with little white flowers that went to the floor. Alekea ran a brush through her thick brown wavy hair before she heard a knock at the door. She had to admit that she was impressed at the timing that she made.

"Yes?" She called.

"My Queen, your brother has arrived." Her personal guard, Kai responded. Even through the door she knew the harsh look and that tone in his voice. Tony had quite the reputation on Kalina and not in the good way. She walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Kai, he was a tall male and muscular. Tan, just like all inhabitants of the island. Thankfully Alekea got her mothers skin and fit right in with the rest of her people. Kai had been her personal guard for as long as she could remember, he was about Tony's age.

"Of course, shall we go?" Ale asked. The elder man nodded his head.

"Yes, though I would like you to remind him that some warning would be nice." Kai explained, Ale simply nodded her head, no matter how many times she would tell him this he would never listen. Tony always marched to the beat of his own drum. The two walked in silence to the private landing pad. It wasn't far of a walk, you just had to leave the palace from the back entrance and walk towards the ocean. As she approached, she heard a male voice speaking.

"Where the hell are we, Stark? You landed us in the middle of nowhere." He said harshly. As Ale approached the area she knew the voice to belong to the man in the red white and blue uniform, or Captain America as others called him.

"Actually, you're not. I would like to welcome you all to the island of Kalina." She said with grace. She said to all of them.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Althea or Queen Alekea." Tony stated, Ale watched as half of his teams eyes widened.

"You have a sister?" The red head in a black cat woman suit, with her arm around a light brown haired male said.

"She is a queen?" The man who looked not of Earth said. He wore a red and silver knight gear with a red flowing cape behind him.

"Yeah and yeah. Old man had an affair. Anyways, Thea this is Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Clint. " He introduced from left to right. Alekea gave them all a smile and a wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. This is Kai, my guard." She introduced and he gave them a polite nod.

"We need a place to lay low for a bit. Some things happened and we just need to let this all blow over." Tony explained. Ale nodded her head.

"Of course, you are all more than welcome here. But first things first, Natasha, are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" Alekea questioned, her face turned into one of concern. She should have asked sooner, but then again if it was critical Tony would have informed Kai upon his arrival.

"No I'm fine. Thank you though, I just need a shower and I'm good to go." She informed the Queen but Ale could tell that she was lying. She let it go and didn't say anything more. It was then that her attention turned to the male holding up Natasha, Clint. His blue eyes are staring hard at her, for a few moments she wondered why, then it hit her. Ale realized that she had met him before. She never forgot a face or a name, and this one she knew all too well. Those eyes haunted her dreams. As the words left her mouth she noticed that Thor had stormed away from the landing pad, with Steve following close behind him.

"Kai, please ask the kitchen to prepare breakfast for all of us." She spoke to him. Kai nodded his head before leaving the landing pad. "The palace is plenty big enough for all of you, each of you can have your own room, then I'm assuming that you'll need a team room as well?" She asked looking towards her brother.

"You've done so much Thea, thank you."

"You owe me. Besides, it's not every day my big brother comes into town." She teased. "I'll put the meeting room in the conference room across from your room, okay? Let me show you all to your rooms, if you could follow me this way." She said as Steve walked back to join the group.

"Where is Point Break?" Tony asked, referring to Thor who didn't return with Steve.

"He said he had business to attend too. He'll meet up with us as soon as he can." Steve explained. None of the team said anything, it was as if what had happened to them they understood that time away was what they needed. Ale would have to remember to ask Tony what happened later.

"Come on, let's get this tour on the road." Alekea stated before walking towards the palace. "This is the back entrance of the palace. It's mostly used for the private landing pad." She spoke walking into the back entrance of the palace. "This is the palace. Through those two doors are the dining room, which is where breakfast will be, and the bottom floor is pretty much all living rooms, lounging room and there is a ballroom for when we host balls when guests come."

"People still do that?" Steve questioned. Ale nodded her head.

"Oh yeah. We are quite famous for them amongst the other islands. We have one coming up at the end of the week if you are all still around you're more than welcome to join." She stated giving a side glance to Clint. He had a amused look on his face and she knew exactly what he was thinking about. The ball that she had invited him too. It was the best night of her life to say the least.

"Thea, stop recruiting them." Tony stated, Ale simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, the guest rooms are upstairs, if you will please follow me." Alekea stated walking up the stairs that were right next to her. As soon as they reached the next level, it was much more homey than the bottom floor. There were pictures of all of the royals in her family, and some baby pictures of her along with photos of her childhood. "The room on the end is mine, and the one on the far side to the left is Tony's, other than that you're more than welcome to choose your own room, they all look the same and have the same amount of space. Some of them may be bathrooms but for the most part have at it. One room in the middle section is a meeting space that you guys can use and the other one is a common room/living area that has books and a fire place, believe me, it does get cold. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, like I said my room is at the end of the hall. If you need clothing or anything just let me know. Breakfast should be ready in an hour. I'll see you in the living room."

"Thank you, ma'am." Steve stated with a smile before walking off to find a room. Natasha and Bruce wandered off following in the same direction that Tony was. This left Clint standing in front of her. Ale wanted to say something but no words escaped her lips, instead Clint spoke.

"I shouldn't have left. I should have told you that I had to leave."

"Clint, I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't want to hear anything. Please, let's just get through this like civilized adults." Ale stated, but he shook his head. She simply sighed. "What?"

"Alekea, please just listen to me. I'm sorry for what I did, I just hope you can forgive me. I still have feelings for you." He stated and she took a deep breath. She still had feelings for him, that was something she couldn't lie about. She didn't want to say anything else. Ale couldn't say anything else, she simply took a deep breath.

"I'll see you in an hour at breakfast."

"We're not done talking about this." He stated, she looked up at him and sighed.

"Let's talk about this later then. Tonight in the living room." Ale informed him. Clint nodded his head before walking towards where the others had wandered off too to find himself a new room. Alekea walked towards her room and closed the door behind her, leaning against the door, doing her best to hid the tears that were forming in her eyes. She could do this

When Clint first came to the island, she had found him wandering in town. She wasn't supposed to be in town and he was there. He was a face that was unfamiliar to her. They began talking and it was an instant click. She fell for him that moment. They began hanging out more and more and he came to a ball that she was hosting for out of country guests. That was the night she fell in love with him. Everything was fine for months then he was gone. He left without a note or anything. Ale was pissed, but she knew that no matter what she still loved him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
